


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by blackheadedseagull



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, but they haven't realized it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheadedseagull/pseuds/blackheadedseagull
Summary: It's been a long day and Chris is in need of an escape from reality.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I've been sitting on for a while now, because I though about adding to it and then nothing felt quite right (it almost turned into an epic fantasy story, with knights and dragons, but I think that would be better on its own).  
> So, here is a short ficlet in a not that obviously fantasy world (but still a beautiful fantasy of course, because it is fiction)

“Come on.”

Chris stares at Sebastian’s hand, hovering midair just waiting for him to take it, to let himself get pulled up, out of the pillows and blankets collected around him. Then back at Sebastian’s face, sparkling with a sudden burst of energy and joy due to his absolutely insane idea.

It’s past midnight. They’re done doing press for Marvel as of a couple of hours ago and Chris’ mind decided to celebrate by an outburst of anxiety. He knew it was coming and he’s weirdly relieved that he managed to go through the publicity circus without actually breaking down, feeling the cracks but forcing himself to focus on being someone who you’d rather expect to find behind the mask of Captain America. It helps in the moment but makes the breakdown even worse. He knows he’ll never be this expected version of Chris Evans.

Somehow he ended up in his hotel room, surrounded by blankets and pillows and Sebastian, who sat right next to him, talking and breathing, until Chris’ world uncrumbled enough for him to function again. It is an interesting paradox, him functioning around Sebastian these days. He always feels awkward, coming on to strong, struggling to not let all the love his heart holds for this man pour out and inevitable wash him out of his life. And yet the prospect of not knowing when and if he’ll see him again causes him to break into little lonely pieces drifting in a ball of liquid nitrogen.

“You’re crazy”, Chris states, taking the hand. The end credits of ‘Aladdin’ are rolling over the screen behind him. He’s pretty sure he fell asleep at some point during the movie, exhausted and comfortably cuddled into the sofa and Sebastian. Neither of them seemed to mind.

Sebastian now lifts him out of the cushions, grinning. “Oh, I know.”

He doesn’t let go of Chris’ hand. Not in the abandoned hallway of the hotel, not while waiting for the elevator.

“So, where are we going?” Chris finally asks as he follows Sebastian in the elevator. ‘Maybe we should just try and forget all those expectations and responsibilities for a while. Let’s just go’ is not a lot of information to work with.

Sebastian smiles. Soft and open but with a hint of mystery. “Trust me?” 

It’s neither a question nor an answer; Chris finds himself nodding anyway. 

The smile deepens and then disappears from his view because Sebastian tugs him into a hug. Chris gets lost in the sensation of warmth and muscles for one moment, and in the composition of scents that is so unique and special and he would very much like to inhale every second of his life, for another two or three.   
When he finds his way back, they’re already moving, and the hug effectively hinders him at finding out where they’re going.  
The thought that that’s Sebastian’s sole intention behind the hug let’s him sink down a few clouds. It’s still nice up here, but the fluff isn’t pink and glittery, and winds bring scraps of reality to his attention.   
That’s a good thing though. It keeps him from doing something stupid. Like pressing his lips against Sebastian’s neck. Which Sebastian, who is his friend, would surly not appreciate.

When the elevator stops, Sebastian moves, backing out into the hall, holding his hand out for him once more. Chris takes it without thinking. It feels right.

He’s being led through a door at the end of the hallway and out into a garden. Planters with small trees and bushes line the path, forming a circle around a small fountain after a few feet. Scattered between them are seats and tables decorated with lanterns.

Sebastian guides him to a bench that’s almost completely hidden between plants, and faces away from the hotel building.

“I know it’s just a roof with a couple of plants on it”, Sebastian says apologetically, sitting close to Chris and still holding his hand like he’s forgotten about that. “It’s not ideal, but we could imagine we’re somewhere else. In a forest maybe. Far, far away, where no one can find us.”

“Yeah, I mean we’re really awesome at imagining things and pretending they’re trying to kill us”, Chris agrees without sarcasm. He knows they’re good at their job.

“Please, don’t turn this into a horror movie.”

“Well, you’ve gotta admit, it’s kinda a perfect setup. A dark rooftop with a forest, abandoned except for two people, who won’t be missed until lunch, hiding from the world.”

“It could also be a fairy tale”, Sebastian argues. “Little lights guiding the way through an endless, dark forest, its trees protecting the two people from the world, making sure that even imaginary monsters won’t find them here.”

Chris smiles and leans back, allows himself to fall into this story. “So they’re hiding from monsters; big purple dragons with claws maybe?”

“Sure. And fire-spitting.”

“Yeah, but that makes the whole ‘the trees protect them’ part a little difficult.”

Sebastian tips his head to the side, thinking. 

They fall into a comfortable silence and Chris only notices he’s halfway asleep, when he hears Sebastian’s answer from far away.

“I believe they would fight a thousand dragons to keep each other safe.”

And then, a bit later, and Chris is sure he’s already dreaming: “I would fight every dragon in the world with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, feel free to leave a comment or come and talk to me on tumblr (@blackheadedseagull)


End file.
